Dire Straits
by Eirist
Summary: One shot. A not-so-serious predicament. Just the usual stuff of Fuuko irritating Mikagami to no end. Tokiya x Fuuko.


Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Dire straits, in Encarta dictionary, means disastrous predicament. If you're wondering why I used it as a title to this story, it is because I totally suck at thinking titles and you get the point.

* * *

******Dire Straits**

* * *

BANG!!

Mikagami Tokiya sleepily opened one eye. Glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table, he let out a stream of vile curses. He could hear footsteps approaching his room. It's 2 in the morning, no price in guessing who just entered his apartment.

There are only two persons who have access (or in this matter, keys) in his place. The first one is none other than himself and the other one is…

"Mi-chan!" The door of his room banged open. "MI-CHAN!"

He silently cursed himself for forgetting to lock his bedroom door before sleeping. "Monkey." He grunted burrowing himself deeper into the comforts of his bed. "Go away!"

"Mi-chan!" A hand shaking him. "Wake up!" The hand was now violently shaking him.

"Go away monkey!" He growled, hugging one of his pillows tighter. "Go bother someone else."

"Mi-chaan!" Something wet threw itself on top of him. "Hear me out first!"

"What the hell Kirisawa?" Mikagami threw off his blanket, pushing the figure off him before jumping out of the bed. "You're dripping wet!"

Kirisawa Fuuko grinned cheekily. "Nee... Mi-chan. Gomen, gomen!" she said sheepishly.

"Out. Of. My. Bed. NOW!" He barked, grabbing Fuuko's hand.

Fuuko let herself be pulled by the silently raging ex-Hyoumonken master. It was not her fault that it suddenly rained while she's on her way to his apartment.

Mikagami glared at her, shoving her inside the bathroom. "Clean yourself monkey. And don't you dare jump on my bed dripping wet again!" With that he rudely closed the door.

The purple-haired woman guffawed loudly, making sure that Mikagami heard her. "Are you sure it's ok for me to get my monkey germs all over your impeccably clean bathroom?" She called out loudly.

"Shut up!" Mikagami snarled from the outside.

Fuuko grinned widely. "Are you sure it's ok for me to use your shampoo, soap, towel et al.?" She asked again, deliberately trying to irritate him.

Tokiya rapped the door brashly. "Just use whatever you want to use! Another word from you and I'll kick you out of my apartment, into that rain." He threatened.

Fuuko laughed. "That's mighty hospitable of you Mi-chan!" She proceeded to strip all of her wet clothes, throwing it in the sink. _I'll take care of it later._ She thought while stepping inside the shower. Turning the knob on, she let herself be engulfed by the warm water coming from all sides. _Mi-chan has the nicest bathroom I've ever seen… and used._ She laughed inwardly as she reached for Tokiya's shampoo and began lathering it on her waist-length hair.

--

Tokiya scowled. So much for having a good night rest. She did it… again. For the umpteenth time the she-monkey managed to spoil his night or day or whatever.

He poured the hot chocolate that he made on a mug and carried it back to his bedroom. As much as he loves seeing Kirisawa get sick, he doesn't fancy the fact that he would possibly be the first one to contract it. Placing the mug on the nearby table, he settled himself back to his soft, warm bed.

--

Fuuko stepped out of the shower feeling a million times better than she did before. At least the hot shower reduces the possibility of her getting sick after that kind of exposure from nature. Donning Mikagami's white, fluffy robe; she walked towards the bed where His Royal Iciness were sprawled with a pillow on top of his head, as if trying to close his senses to the world… particularly to her.

She leaned over and gave him a nudged. "Hey! Iceberg!" She grabbed the pillow from his head but failed to do so since he held it with a vise-like grip. "Let go of the pillow, ice block!" She pulled again but to no avail.

A muffled 'no' can be heard.

Fuuko placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. Climbing on the bed, she grabbed the pillow with both of her hands and pulled with all her might. "Let go Mi-chan!" She grunted.

Mikagami released his hold on the pillow.

Fuuko lost her balance.

And fell on the carpeted floor.

Tokiya gazed at her and smirked. "Serves you right!"

"Thanks a lot asshole!" Fuuko groaned. She tried to stand up rubbing her sore part. "Sheesh, that hurts!"

The former sword-wielder stood up to help his fallen ex-comrade. "You told me to let go!" He reminded her as he held out a hand to help her up.

Fuuko glared at him. "Gosh, I didn't know you were this subservient Mi-chan!" She limped towards the mug with a steaming hot chocolate resting quietly on the table. "If this is for me, then I can perfectly excuse that rude prank of yours, if you can call it a prank!"

Mikagami raised an eyebrow. "It's not a prank. It's a display of my 'boring' sense of humor."

Fuuko beamed at him. "Seriously Mi-chan! Spare me the display. I can live without seeing it." She took a sip of the delicious liquid. "Mmm, you're hot chocolate's the best."

Tokiya just shrugged and sat down on his bed. "So now that you're comfortably settled in my bathrobe, made yourself completely at home in my apartment; what's so important that brought you here in my humble abode despite the hour and despite the weather?"

Fuuko finished the hot chocolate with one long gulp before walking towards him and settling herself on his bed. He eyed her warily. Is it not enough that she spoiled his so-called 'good night rest', use his bathroom and all his toiletries (which he doesn't really mind, but the hell!), don his fluffy bathrobe (by the way it looks great on her) and indulge herself in that hot chocolate (didn't he willing made that hot chocolate for her)? Now she was hogging his bed for Kami's sake!

He groaned. Great, now he is talking to himself. Is this a symptom of insanity? Or is it just Fuuko Kirisawa?

Fuuko broke his thoughts by nudging him with her feet. "I just received a call from Yanagi."

Tokiya prompted her to go on by raising an eyebrow.

"The gang's having a reunion." She paused. "An all-expense paid trip courtesy of Ishijima Domon!"

"Nani?"

Fuuko sat up on the bed hastily. Tokiya wondered how in the world can she move as carelessly as that, as if she's not wearing a bathrobe. As if she's not wearing ONLY a bathrobe. It doesn't take a genius or a scientist to figure out that she's naked underneath it. HIS bathrobe. Pervert alert! He warned himself that Fuuko's punches hurt like hell so as to stop the flow of inappropriate thoughts in his mind.

"You heard correctly. An all-expense paid trip, care of Ishijima Domon!" She repeated enthusiastically.

He tried to focus on what she said. "Gomen but those words don't really make a coherent sentence."

Fuuko laughed loudly. "Give him a break Mi-chan! You know how well their family business is doing!" She hit him with a pillow playfully.

Tokiya didn't bother to dodge. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that he can afford trips like that." He pondered for a moment. "I get it. Is this some kind of rent-a-van-and-go-to-the-nearest-beach kind of trip? No wonder he can afford to pay for all expenses."

Fuuko chuckled. "Don't be rude Mi-bou!" He pushed her softly, silently telling her to move over and make some room for him so he can lie down on his own bed. "I didn't even tell you where we are going."

Tokiya turned his face towards her. "Who said I was coming?"

Fuuko looked at him in the eye. "Who said you won't?"

The staring contest began.

If there was one person who can stand up against his icy and freezing glare, it was none other than the ex-Fuujin master. Maybe all those years of hanging out with him had made her impervious from his lethal stare. She cocked a perfect eyebrow as a way of challenging him to contradict her.

They've been like this ever since college. Fuuko is the closest one to him since all throughout his stay in Tokyo, Fuuko was also there. They went to the same university and unknowingly choose the same location on where they managed to find their jobs, he as an architect and she as an engineer. He even teased her about stalking him since wherever he went, she was always there. She reiterated by giving him a smack on the head and a painful jabbed at his stomach that left him breathless. Fuuko Kirisawa knows how to take a man's breath away… literally.

"Do you want me to use my puppy-dog-eyes on you?" Fuuko threatened.

Mikagami rolled his eyes. "Like that would work."

Fuuko pouted. She lay down next to him and faced him. "Come on Mi-chan! We haven't seen them since we both graduated from college! And that was like 4 years ago?"

"I don't care." He muttered tonelessly.

Fuuko pulled his hair and cheeks. "Do I have to persuade you my way? I'll promise you that your face will be permanently damaged that no one will think that you're once the handsome and gorgeous Mikagami Tokiya!"

Tokiya pried her hands away to prevent more abuse. "And here I thought you were immune to my charms Kirisawa Fuuko." He leered at her. "What were those two words you used to describe me? Handsome? Gorgeous?"

Fuuko sniffed. "Did I say those words?"

The silver-haired guy raised an eyebrow. "You just did."

"Come on Mi-chan!" The ex-wind wielder pleaded, shaking his shoulder. He reiterated by plopping a pillow on her face to shut her up.

Still, a muffled and pleading 'Mi-chan' can be heard.

Tokiya sighed. No use arguing with her. She knows sooner or later he'll agree just to stop her incessant whining. Besides he misses the gang. He's not just fond of showing it or voicing it out.

The purple-haired woman managed to shove the pillow off her face and used it to smack her ex-comrade as a revenge. "Just this once Mi-chan!" She whined.

He glowered at her. She stared back; lips pouting, eyes shifting into a softer, rounder appearance until he could see tears forming in it. Good Kami!

"Demo," She sniffed. "It's just that we haven't seen every one for years. I was thinking that this would be a good time too, since I finally got the approval for my month long vacation and when I got the call from Yanagi, I was so ecstatic…" Her voice trailed off as she dabbed the corners of her eyes with her fingers and turned her back on him.

He snorted, looked at her and saw that her shoulders were shaking. He rolled his eyes. Great, Kirisawa is such a drama queen.

Still when Fuuko uses that scheme on him, it doesn't fail to work. She always manages to make him do the things that she wanted him to do. He had to admit, that he really adores her. That's probably the reason why he always cater to her whims no matter how stupid it is.

And the thing is Fuuko's aware of it--and was taking advantage of it.

"Monkey…" He began. "I'm not promising you anything, but I'll try to come. You know how hectic things are at the office."

Fuuko slowly turned towards him, a pout still on her lips. "Hmph. Don't fool me ice boy! I know you're the boss's boss. You can have a vacation anytime you want."

_No point in arguing there._ Tokiya thought, a little exasperated. "Where are we going anyway?"

Fuuko sat up suddenly, her act momentarily forgotten. "Does that mean you are coming with me?" She questioned, her eyes dancing in merriment; probably savoring the fact that she managed to, once again, wrap Mikagami Tokiya around her pinkie.

"I was just asking where." He replied through gritted teeth.

"But you said 'WE'." Fuuko retorted. "And 'we' is the keyword there."

Tokiya groaned in frustration and slapped a hand on his forehead. What did he do to deserve this kind of torment? "Alright, you simian! I'm going!" He scowled at her before turning around so that his back was facing her.

He missed the satisfied smile grazing Fuuko's lips. The ex-Fuujin wielder moved nearer to him, and whispered softly in his ear. "You adore me so much ne Mi-chan?"

He snorted. "Of course I adore you. How can I not? I'm your zookeeper and you're my monkey. I guess it follows." He said with a smirked.

Fuuko laughed. "You're really a pain in the ass Mikagami." She moved nearer to him and pressed her lips on his cheek softly. "Arigatou Mi-chan." She smiled at him sweetly. Not mockingly or teasingly, but sweetly.

He turned to stare at her. Not the one to be offended Fuuko settled back beside him on the bed. He eyed her rather warily. "It's so comfortable here." She murmured her eyes half-closed. "I love your bed Mi-chan." She opened her dark blue eyes to stare at his ice blue ones. "But I know you'll kick me out of here so that you can have your beauty sleep. So I'll probably move to the guest room now." She grinned cheekily at him and was about to sit up when she felt Tokiya shifted nearer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You can sleep here if you want." Tokiya murmured. "I perfectly understand that monkeys sleep on hard cage floors. It's probably a new experience for you to lie down on a soft bed." He patted her head in assurance.

Fuuko punched him in the stomach.

"Ooof!" Tokiya groaned. He glared at Fuuko who is glowering back at him menacingly. "It was just a joke." He muttered, rubbing the sore part. "You don't have to be that violent."

Fuuko huffed. "You insulted me. What do you expect?" She sat up again and stuck her tongue at him. "I better go to the other room Mi-chan. Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Matte." The ex-Ensui wielder called. "I said you can sleep here." He repeated a mischievous twinkle evident in his ice blue orbs. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She landed on top of him, with half of her body sprawled against his.

"If you're planning to do anything stupid. Think again." Fuuko warned. The next words flew out of her mouth when she felt his lips brushed her neck. "Mi-chan!" She squealed.

"What?" Mikagami retorted. "I just smelled my soap on you."

"Why is there a need to brush your lips on my neck if you're just smelling your soap's scent on me?" Fuuko screeched. "Have your nose and lips switched their functions?"

"You don't have to be touchy about it." Tokiya growled, rubbing his ear. Boy, he was probably deaf. His hand reached out to stroke her hair. "And you used my shampoo too?" He asked, playfully tugging her hair, earning a sheepish smile from the ex-Fuujin wielder.

He pulled her closer again and murmured, "You smell nice." He commented. She laughed, pinching his nose lightly. He caught her hand and kissed her fingers softly, one by one. "Didn't know that my scent on you would smell sexy, girlfriend." He nipped at the lower lobe of her ear earning a giggle from Fuuko.

"You smell nice yourself." Fuuko murmured, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "So I get to stay here in your room zookeeper?"

"Of course." Tokiya answered. He nudged Fuuko's face closer to his and kissed her deeply.

Fuuko responded, loving the feel of his lips against her. Soft, warm, and…

"Aa—chooo!" Fuuko jerked back.

"Kirisawa Fuuko!" Mikagami growled ominously, wiping his face with his hand.

"Gomen, gomen." Fuuko apologized while sniffing. She let out another forceful sneeze, this time managing not to do it right in front of Tokiya's face. "Aa-choo!"

Through stinging eyes and clogged nose she looked at Tokiya who's trying to pacify the livid emotions he's feeling.

"I think I've got a cold." Fuuko groaned.

* * *

_-The End-_

* * *

So here's the popular question: How was it? Too crazy? Too stupid? Or what? Whatever you think about this story just please kindly tell me by reviewing. Hope you liked this crazy and weird stuff. Ja!


End file.
